The present invention relates to an improved chute discharge construction for a hopper-type grain wagon having a grain discharge door in the side of the wagon.
Hopper-type grain wagons for carrying grain from the field to an elevator or the like are becoming increasingly popular farm vehicles. Typically, such wagons have an inclined floor which permits opening of a side or bottom discharge door so that the grain from the wagon may be easily unloaded in an elevator or storage pit. Hopper wagons having a side discharge door often are equipped with a discharge chute or auger which facilitates withdrawal of the grain from the side door. Other wagons include a bottom discharge door which permits the grain to drop from the bottom of the wagon.
Grain discharge beneath a wagon is not generally possible with a side discharge door on the hopper wagon. Thus, special grain transfer mechanisms are often required with a side discharge door hopper wagon to enable diversion of the grain beneath the wagon. The present invention permits side and bottom discharge of grain from a side door wagon and thus constitutes an improvement over known grain discharge constructions for side door hopper wagons.